


Should I leave?

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sad Liam, Sad Zayn, Supportive Zayn, True Love, side larry - Freeform, the notebook, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: Zayn tries to tell Liam that he wants to leave the band but can't bring himself to after seeing Liam upset over a film. Zayn ends up comforting Liam making his decision even harder.





	Should I leave?

I guess I've felt this way for a while now, like everything we do in this band is pointless because we are just being controlled and turned into industry puppets. I don't know what to do, I'm not being me anymore but I don't want to leave the fans of the boys and I couldn't do that to Liam. I should probably go and speak to someone maybe they will understand or they can tell me I'm being ridiculous and ungrateful but I just need to let it out. I go to Liam's hotel room which is opposite mine because I just want to see my boyfriend, Louis should have been the obvious person to talk to about this because of any of us he'd be the one to understand but I just my Liam right now. I knock on the door and it takes a minute for a response but just as I'm about to knock again he answers the door looking incredibly upset himself. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" I say as I enter the room. 

"You'll think I'm being stupid if I tell you" 

"No I want Li, what's wrong?" I sit down on the sofa and gesture for him to follow me down and I wrap an arm around his saddened figure. 

"Well, Harry and Louis were talking about how great 'the Notebook' is today and I didn't have a clue about it so Niall said I could borrow his copy and I just got half way through and couldn't stop crying" 

"You are this upset over a film?" I don't know whether to laugh or be annoyed that he is so emotional over a film while I'm dealing with the biggest decision of my life right now. 

"I knew you'd say it was stupid" 

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just curious" 

"Have you ever seen it?" 

"No" 

He moves out of my arms, leaving them feeling cold and empty, to grab the remote and plays it from the start. 

We watch the whole damn film with him lying in my arms and me running my hands in his hair as we just melt into this moment. 

Everything with us right now is perfect that I know I can't tell him about considering leaving one direction. He'd think it was personal and because of us but in reality he's the only reason I haven't already left. 

I love him and I know how sensitive he is, if he cries this much over a film I don't even want to think what would happen to him if I left. I can't think like that at the moment, it's not fair for me to put him first but I feel myself doing it. I'm not happy in the band but it's not because of him or the other boys and they will never understand that. 

I wish I didn't have to make this choice but I think I've had my mind made up for ages. I just wish I could do it in a way that wouldn't hurt the boys, especially Liam.


End file.
